Robotech Free Comic Book Day 2019
'' Robotech Free Comic Book Day 2019: Event Horizon Chapter 0'' is a special issue written by Brenden Fletcher and Simon Furman and published by Titan Comics It will tie together Robotech (2017 comic series) and Robotech: Event Horizon. The story also features the first issue of the backup mini-story Curtain Call (comic). Plot In the past, Rick Hunter, Colonel Wolfe and an incapacitated Lisa pilot Zor's battlefortress. After years in serving in the RDF, the three have ended up in the past and knowingly choose to crash land the ship on Earth, restarting a series of events which had previously taken place in their timeline. However, they also travel with an additional shuttle, a "warning" that they hope will change the course of history. Over a decade later, the RDF in the new timeline celebrates the end of the First Robotech War. Nicholas Hayes, having survived the Zentraedi barrage, invites Captain Lisa Hayes to Alaska Base to show her something important. Meanwhile, Lazlo Zand and Roy Fokker still are hidden away in a secret pocket dimension onboard the ship, with Roy being Zand's captive. Zand has plotted to start a new conflict between the Zentraedi and the Invid over the past issues. Instead, he has caused the Invid to plot to attack Earth. After catching up on the events of the First Robotech War, the Invid begins her attack. She sends several Hellcats and Inorganics through the rip in space/time where the Fold Generators once were, violently killing several humans onboard the SDF-1. Then, much to Zand's horror, she targets his pocket dimension, making it totally detectable to the other humans. Nicholas and Lisa Hayes, totally unaware of this, reach Alaska Base. There, Nicholas explains that more was found in 1999 than just the crashed remains of the battlefortress. Additionally, a woman was discovered, crashed in a separate pod elsewhere. Unconscious, in a stasis pod, Dana Sterling rests. Appearances Characters *Breetai *Roy Fokker *Henry Gloval (Flashback) *Claudia Grant *Rick Hunter *Nicholas Hayes *Lisa Hayes *Kramer *Regess *Regent *Lynn Minmei (Flashback) *Max Sterling *Persephone Satori *Jonathan Wolfe (intro) *Lazlo Zand *Dana Sterling Vehicles *VF-1 Valkyrie (Flashback) *SDF-1 *SDF-3 (Mentioned) *Inorganics Locations *Moon Base ALUCE *Alaska Base *Macross Island *New Macross City *Optera Notes Given that this storyline has often been advertised as an explanation as per why the events of the 2017 Robotech series have unfolded uniquely, one might presume that the reveal of an older Rick and Lisa purposefully changing history by leaving Dana Sterling in 1999 might imply that the Titan universe is actually the universe of the original series. One would then speculate that after Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles the start of this comic takes place. One detail seems to fully contradict this: the placement of Jonathan Wolfe at the crash of the SDF-1. In the "prime" universe, Jonathan Wolfe died during the events of New Generation: Eulogy, his first appearance in any media. Still, one could likely speculate that most of the differences between the show and the Titan reboot were directly or indirectly caused by this event. If this caused Zand's understanding of the universe and thus his massive manipulation of events, then it could easily also have affected most every other factor of this world's history (potentially even small matters, such as why Sara Hayes is alive, and so on). The story starting with the SDF-1 crashing into Macross Island after a long journey through time and space seems to have been a nod to Robotech III: The Odyssey. External links *Announcement Category:Comics